What Could've Happened
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: A wolfstar fanfic, with hinny as well. After the war sirius and remus finally get together...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

As I'm taking a break from After The War, I decided to write a few different stories. If you want to read my Hinny short story, then go to my page and select What Happened During Sixth Year.

I have recently become obsessed over the ship 'Wolfstar', so if you don't like gay ships or the idea of Sirius and Remus, go to another story(I didn't mean for this to sound rude, sorry). (Please remind yourself that Remus and Sirius are not dead, because if you don't, you will find this completely confusing.) Enjoy...

It had been a few months since Voldemort had been defeated and Sirius had finally confessed his obvious feelings for his best friend. Though, as we know it was obvious Remus loved him as well, so the two decided to move into together. As it was good for the pair, they didn't know how to tell the people close to them, for it was embarrassing because they weren't sure how everyone would respond to them being gay.

"Reemieee! Wake uppp!" Sirius whispered this in Remus' ear while rubbing his hand through his hair. After a few more times of doing this, Remus half opened his eyes to reveal some of his beautiful amber eyes.

"Whattt? Isn't it like 3 in the morning? Why in the world are you even awake?!" By the time he had said this, Sirius had already moved his hand from his hair to his thigh, answering Remus' question.

"Come on… Let's celebrate! We were too tired to last night, you've slept enough to be awake. Though I haven't slept any, because I have been thinking about you too much. It's kept me awake. Pleassssseeeee!" He was now looking directly into his lover's eyes, and lovingly pulled Remus' body into his own, showing him what he wanted. Though, with no words spoken after this, Remus completely understood what padfoot had suggested.

He knew there was no point in trying to stop him, "Ok, fine, if you're going to seduce me. I love you pads, I'm glad we're finally together after all this time." At this point, Sirius' mouth was already buried into his neck. Even as hard as Remus was trying not to, he couldn't help but moan. This felt soo good, he would give anything for Sirius never stop. But before they continued Remus had to push him away, because Harry and Ginny over.

"Muffliato!" Remus whispered, then nodded at his new lover. They continued, Remus moaning freely, and Sirius kissing every crevice of his body, because Remus's moaning turned him on even more. Once Sirius stopped kissing him, he stopped moaning, but Sirius was disappointed from this, and started kissing his neck again. Just so he would continue moaning, because he enjoyed the sounds created from his doing. It pleased him to know that something he did finally, _finally_ made someone happy.

After another hour of this, Remus pushed Sirius away, then pointed toward the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning, and they had to get up.

"Good morning lovebirds." Harry and Ginny both said this as they saw Remus and Sirius enter the kitchen.

"Um… How did you know?" It was Remus that spoke first, his soft voice held a hint of fear.

"We were up as well last night with some… celebrating our selves. We heard you, uh.. moaning, then a soft whisper. After that, nothing. It was obvious that you used the muffliato charm. But don't worry, it's ok. We love the idea of you two together, you're perfect for each other." This made the two very happy. Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and then reached up to kiss him. Once he pulled away, they were both blushing furiously, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that's what mattered.

After writing this, I decided that I might make this into a continued story. If you agree, let me know in the review section or private messaging! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Right Before Something Big

Even though their bed was way to small for the both of them to lay beside each other, they didn't really care. To fix this problem, Sirius laid with half of his body on Remus's. Because they weren't even talking to each other, they left their door open. About 2:30 in the afternoon, Ginny and Harry both walked by, and stopped in front of the door, staring in.

"Geez guys. You should've got a bigger bed, if this is how you have to lay to fit on it."

Harry noted at first.

"Oh… Uh, yeah we should've, but you guys were with us when we were shopping, and we hadn't told you about…. It yet." As Sirius spoke, his cheeks kept getting more and more red. Remus noticed this and got up, then moved over to Sirius's side of the bed. Once he got there, he grabbed Sirius's waist and then pulled him into a kiss.

"I think we'll manage." He kind of looked at Sirius with an innocent, but sexy smile, which made Sirius giggle and turn away. Forgetting Harry and Ginny were there, Remus gently moved Sirius's head back towards him. Then he pulled Sirius into another kiss, but this time a deeper and more passionate kiss. Even remembering Harry and Ginny were there, Sirius made the kiss more passionate by making his tongue move towards Remus's mouth, silently asking for permission to enter. Remus, accepting his offer, opened his mouth a little and allowed his tongue to enter Sirius's, making the kiss even _more_ passionate.

By this time, Harry and Ginny just decided to leave them to it, and moved to their bedroom(for seeing another couple kiss made them think about things they could've been doing instead standing and watching this.) Sirius then pushed Remus away, and noted quietly that Harry and Ginny were gone. He closed the door, and whispered 'muffliato'. After seeing him do this, Remus grabbed him from the back of his waist, and gently threw him on their bed, while climbing onto him. The two ripped each other's clothes off, and made sure to do it quickly, because they were very impatient for what was to begin.

The next morning, Sirius and Remus both got up early to discuss how to tell the others, and about the time Harry and Ginny got up they finally reached an agreement. They had decided to have a big dinner that night and invite Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley members. After they finished discussing this, Sirius looked into Remus's eyes, and (not-so innocently) slid his hand onto his thigh, then slid it up to his waist line. Reaching up and under his shirt to trace his abs over and over and over. Remus enjoyed this, though a little too much, therefore, when Harry entered the room, Remus pulled his shirt down a little bit to hide his… enjoyment.

"Morning dad, almost dad." Harry had called Sirius dad since fifth year. Since they were dating, he decided to call Remus 'almost dad', because he figured they would get married pretty soon. Apparently the couple had too, because they both blushed furiously. Sirius then got up, and took Harry aside.

"That's really sweet kid, and it reminded of something I needed to tell you and Gin. We decided on having a dinner party tonight, and to invite and tell everyone about us. I was actually planning on proposing to Remus tonight, so the party will be perfect. Remus promised me that I could tell everyone, so I think this'll be my opportunity. I already have the ring, but I need help on writing what I want to say to him. Could you guys help?" Sirius was very anxious to say this, but found it easier to say as he went on.

"Of course! I'll tell Gin later, and maybe I'll take him out so you and her can write your speech. Good luck dad, I can't wait for it to happen!" Just hearing Harry call him dad and accept the fact he and Remus were dating, made Sirius feel so much better about doing this.

"Thanks so much for your help Harry, and it makes me feel a little bit better knowing you think of me as your dad." Sirius hugged Harry before he could say anything, and then went back to join Remus and Ginny.

"Hey moons, can we cuddle?" Sirius came up to Remus from behind and whispered this in his ear with a hint of sensualness in his voice. Remus looked up and saw Sirius standing there with a innocent smile on his face.

"Sure pads." When they got to the hallway, Remus whispered, "Anything for you babe, you know that." Hearing this, Sirius said, "You've already made me want to push you against the wall and kiss the freaking daylights out of you, and we haven't even got to our bedroom you yet!"

"I dare you to." Remus replied, not thinking that he would actually do it, but he apparently underrated him, because exactly 1.7 seconds after he said this, Remus found himself against a wall passionately kissing Sirius with all of the power he could. It was heaven.

After they pulled apart he said, "You know pads, I would love to continue, but how about we just go to our bed and cuddle the daylights out of each other instead?"

"Sounds great moons." They then walked into their bedroom and stripped down to just their underwear, and got into bed. Sirius and Remus laid facing each other as close as possible. Remus had his hands on Sirius's back tracing 'I love you' again and again, while Sirius had his hands on Remus's stomach just sliding his hands up and down as many times time allowed.

They stayed like this until they heard a knock on the door, and a soft 'Remus, I was thinking we could go out for some butterbeer. You know, so we could bond a little more. I would love to know more about the Marauders time at Hogwarts, and Sirius could stay and talk with Ginny. What'd you think?' Sirius tried to hide his grin, because he knew why Harry was doing this.

"Sure Harry." Remus got up and pecked Sirius on the cheek before getting dressed. Once he left, Sirius got up and dressed before going to find Ginny.

Sirius walked into the living room to find Ginny sitting on the couch reading a book on pregnancy tips, 'That's kind of weird' he thought. "Hey Ginny, did Harry um.. tell you what I wanted you to help me with?" She looked up at him, and then patted the seat next to her. Once he sat down, she pulled out a pad and paper and then asked, "So. You want to propose to Remus? That's great, really. But do you have any idea on what you want to say to him right before you propose?"

"No, well not much. I want to include how lucky I am to have found him, and that I would never be able to function without him. But other than that, I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at these things." Sirius blushed a little, but realized he didn't have to be embarrassed about this stuff, she was practically his daughter.

"That's ok, I can help. So, let's start with when you first realized you loved him. When was that?"

"Ok, um… Probably at the beginning of our sixth year at Hogwarts. He was very tall and handsome and cute. I had never realized this before, but I thought it was wrong, so I tried to ignore it. I was never able to though. He was always on my mind, I could never forget about how he looked, or how his eyes always seemed to be sparkling no matter what happened."

"That's beautiful dad." After he realized what she said, he looked very surprised, but also very happy.

"Thanks Gin, I guess I never realized how much and long I had loved him."

"No problem, and you know, I think we can work with just this. It's perfect."

After about half an hour, they finally finished his speech. "Thanks Ginny, you've really helped me on this. Tha-" Before he finished his sentence, Remus and Harry walked through the door.

"Hey babe, how was your butterbeer?" Sirius got up and kissed Remus hello after he said this.

"It was great, I told Harry he could call me Moony, because it sounded better than almost dad. We had a lot of fun talking about our Hogwarts years, I'm really glad we went out."

"That sounds amazing. Well, we talked a little about our Hogwarts years, and Ginny called me dad. So that's new, but you know Remmie? It's fun to have kids that aren't too much younger than yourself, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. How about we all go get ready for dinner. I've already called all of our guests, and they agreed to come at 5. Now it's 4:15, so we better get started. You guys go go do whatever, and I'll start cooking." Harry and Ginny left, but Sirius stayed behind.

"Sirius, go do before they get here. You don't need to do much, just maybe a little. I need to start cooking." Despite this was the second time he told Sirius to get ready, he just wouldn't go anywhere.

"I know what I need to do… You! We have time, and you and I already look great." He gave me a little cocky smile that was hard to resist, but I knew I had to cook.

"Sirius, I wish we could, believe me I do, but I have to start cooking. I want dinner to be extra good for this occasion." Sirius couldn't argue with this, but before he left, he traced his hand down his thigh before pulling him into a deep kiss. Once they pulled apart, he left a seriously confused but happy man standing in the middle of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Our Big Moment

"Wow, all three of you look great!" I said, finishing the last minute things I had to do before everyone got here. Just after I said that, the doorbell rang.

"Time for guests!" Sirius said, excitedly walking to the door.

"Oh, hey guys, welcome to our home. Make yourself comfortable while the rest of the gues- oh never mind. I see all of you are here. Great!" He remarked moving out of the way so everyone could walk in.

Once everyone was inside, Sirius walked up to me asking for a estimate about when dinner would be ready.

"About… 10 minutes." I replied, almost kissing him, but then remembering that almost no one else knew.

"Great!" He said, while walking back into the living room.

"Dinner's ready!" I somewhat shouted, finishing the last detail on the table. As everyone walked in, Sirius and I sat down waiting for the perfect moment to finally tell everyone. And that moment came right as everyone finished their meal.

Sirius stood up, and said, "Everyone, we have some big news to tell you. Remus and I have been dating for about a year now. We were scared to tell you, thinking you would judge us and then stop being friends with us. But it just got to a point to where we were ready to tell you all, and before you say anything, I have one more thing to say." He then turned to me, weird.

"Remus, I love you, and I always will. I pretty much found this out in our sixth year at Hogwarts, but I ignored it thinking it was wrong, that I wasn't gay. Now we're dating and I couldn't care less what anyone thought. I don't even know what I would be doing if it weren't for you. That is why, here tonight, I am asking you this question: Will you marry me?" Oh-my-gosh!

"Yes! Of course I will, I love you too much to say no!" I jumped up and pulled him into a kiss, not caring that everyone has been quiet since we told them about us.

"Oh my, that's great! You two are perfect for each other! Congrats!" Hermione was the first to speak. That felt so good to know at least someone (other than Harry and Ginny) accepted us for who we actually were.

"Hermione's right, you guys are perfect for each other! And you shouldn't of hid this from us, we don't want to not be your friends. That's ridiculous!" Fleur and Bill spoke next, smiling at us standing there still hugging.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Night

It was our first night as an engaged couple. It was… weird. But in a good way. The reason it felt weird was because, everyone knew that we were engaged, and that we had been dating. It was out in the open where everyone could judge us. Remus and I loved each other, it was right. But it was different. Now everyone knew. Not just Harry and Ginny, but _everyone_.

"Hey Reemy? Do you feel… weird? Like good weird, but still, weird." I asked, sitting on our bed, watching Remus getting ready.

"Yeah, a little. It's probably just because we told everyone tonight." Remus said, finally sitting down on the bed next to me. I just couldn't believe that we were actually getting married! It was actually going to happen.

"Thank you for saying yes tonight. I'm am insanely happy that we're engaged." I said looking lovingly into his eyes. They were a beautiful amber/honey/hazel mix. It was like looking into a melted caramel sea. They allowed em to escape reality for a minute. I returned when Remus kissed me to get my attention.

"Sirius, you ok there?" He asked, lifting my chin up so he could see me properly.

"Yeah, I just got lost in your eyes for a minute there. Have I ever told you how beautiful they are? It's like a melted caramel sea." I babbled, still a little lost in his eyes.

"No you haven't and thank you pads." He replied, looking as though he was getting lost in my eyes.

"I feel ashamed because I haven't told you this before. Your eyes are sooooooooo beautiful. I'm lucky to have such a man like you." I said kissing the bridge of his nose, making him giggle like an idiot. He was so cute when he did this, he was acting like a 4 year old.

"Sirius, you are the best fiance I could ever have in the entire world. I love you through the galaxy and back. You mean the world to me and if I ever lost you, I would go insane. I don't know how I got through those years at Hogwarts without saying something. I was so in love with you, it took every last fiber in my body to not say something. If only I knew you liked me too.." Oh my, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I don't know how to respond.

"I don't have any words that can express how much that means to me. You are also the best fiance I could ever have. I am the luckiest man alive because I have you. I love you through infinite and back. Back in Hogwarts I was a dumb teenager obsessed with myself. I thought I might have loved you, but I thought it was wrong to be gay. I occupied myself with girls so I would stop thinking about you. When that didn't work, I occupied myself with James and Lily. I tried everything to stop myself from thinking of you. But it never worked. You have been the number one thing in my mind since I was twelve. I am Indefinitely happy that I have you. You are the best person alive."


End file.
